


A Last Chance

by JumbledThoughts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic, Wizard Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumbledThoughts/pseuds/JumbledThoughts
Summary: We did a game of Telephone in the Discord group that I am in, the prompt was magic and this was my part! I hope you enjoy it.





	A Last Chance

    A cauldron bubbles as a young wizard walks about the small cabin gathering this and that. There were a lot of ingredients he needed for this, he had taken a couple days to procure the necessary ingredients. Thankful of the few days he used to prepare, he was able to acquire some of the more finer elements that were required for this particular enchantment.  
As the stream from the already stewing brew permeated the small rustic room, he started to get things into position so that all would go as planned. The correlating chalk patterns were in their designated spots on the dark worn floors.  
    With a handful of herbs in one hand and charm dust in the other, he walked over to the edge of the cauldron, and taking in a deep breath. There was a specific order that was needed for this to go as planned. He hadn’t paid too much attention to the multiple disclaimers that were prominent throughout the many pages he had in procession. Reaching the end of his long inhale, the cautions and warnings started to get his heart to beat much faster.  
    There was a small chance that if he say, got this incantation wrong in any shape or form, ‘maybe there wouldn’t be a house or living thing within about an mile radius’. But he couldn’t worry about this now. He was willing to take that risk.  
    Closing his eyes he started the beginning of the incantation. As he spoke in a clear voice, small sparks started to erupt from the cauldron. Entering the middle of the verse he opened his eyes to toss in the appropriate ingredients.  
    The good thing about have a counter and table close to the fireplace was that what he needed was easily within reach, without him wasting time in between verses to search.  
    One after the other the required items were tossed one by one into the sparkling cauldron. As the incantation came to its end a glow started to make itself known from the bottom of the cloudy depths of the cauldron.  
    With the last chant, there was one more thing left. To complete the enchantment, he would need to place something into the cauldron. Something that symbolized the very being of his creation. It had taken he a week to think of something that would be the perfect offering. Carefully, from out of his front pocket, was something carefully wrapped in a worn cloth. As he gently unwrapped it, a blue crystal necklace was revealed. It was, a beautiful stone. Even while in the dark of the wizards cabin, surrounded by towering trees and only the light being from the fire underneath the giant cauldron, the stone seemed to shine brightly. It was, to his best description, a vibrant blue crystal. The blue best reminded him on a sky after a great storm. The purest shade of sky blue.  
    That had been his favorite sight. After trekking up the neighboring mountainside as a storm was at its end. Making it to the top as the clouds started to break open and a light resembling that of light from heaven, if there ever was one. As the thick clouds opened, they were pushed by a strong wind down the valley, the clouds moved in what seemed like slow motion. The light leaking through the clouds almost caressed the valley was it moved into the distance.  
    It would make his eyes light up, being there, together to experience the power of their Mother Nature was, something to behold.  
    As a tear striped down his face, it seemed landed on the the crystal as he reached forward to throw it into the boiling void. As the light descended the almost molten light at the center seemed to dim as the small light faded. When the light had gone out, the enormous bubbling ceased. For a moment, the boil did not return. A strong lump formed in the wizards throat as tears started to swell in his eyes and stream down his face.  
    This was it, this had been his last chance. After days, months, years. The thought of more made his stomach twist. Gone was the last physical part of him, gone. Swallowed by bubbling molten nothingness. Letting the tears go, he looked helplessly at the cauldron, praying to any god, spirit or creature that he would see some sign that this wasn’t for nothing.  
    Sniffing back an incoming wave of tears, the emptiness started to sink in, the wallow, the guilt. The thoughts that had plagued him for all those days and nights, they became louder. He turned away from the cauldron, not bearing to look at what he had lost. When there was the sound of a bubble popping. Thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him, he sniffled again, wiping his nose before beginning to clean the already wreck of a house. A bubble popped again, and then again. He turned his head slowly, to the cauldron. Sure enough there were small bubbles, coming up to the surface. The brew started to change, the molten light started to reappear at the bottom but, this time, it was growing in size and in brightness. As he reached the edge of the cauldron once more, a hand made its way out from the viscous depths, startling the wizard with fright, causing him to fall back and land on the floor. The hand seemed to be pulling the rest of itself out and gradually a figure emerged. Through the dark matter that seemed to coat the mysterious figure.  
“Sasuke?”


End file.
